vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
O Come, All Ye Faithful
O Come, All Ye Faithful is the ninth episode of the Fourth Season, and the seventy-fifth episode in the series. Summary A WINTER WONDERLAND IN MYSTIC FALLS - As a Winter Wonderland-themed party fills the streets of Mystic Falls, Stefan and Caroline find themselves at odds with Tyler over his plans for Klaus and his hybrids. When Caroline proposes a solution to their problem, Hayley finds a dramatic way to make it clear that she is not on board. Later, Klaus makes a discovery that leads to chaos and violence. Meanwhile, Elena and Damon retreat to the Gilbert Lake House to help Jeremy conquer some dangerous inner demons with the help of Bonnie and Professor Shane, who reveals a piece of ancient history that leaves them all speechless. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley * David Alpay as Atticus Shane * Grace Phipps as April Young * Alyssa Diaz as Kimberley Co-Starring Cast *Micah Parker as Adrian Uncredited *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (Neutralized body) Soundtrack Quotes : Tyler: "(To Kimberley and Adrian) Tonight, we are taking out Klaus and setting you free." ---- : Stefan: "(To Caroline) Klaus is the only shot we have in finding the cure. We need him." ---- : Tyler: "(To Stefan) Every moment that goes by that we don't do this, they're at risk." : Stefan: "(To Tyler) I can't let you do that." ---- : Damon: "(To Elena) I wanna throw you back in my bed and never let you leave." : Elena: "(To Damon) So do it." ---- : Klaus: "(To Stefan) Why would I lie to you Stefan? Right now, I'm the best friend you've got." ---- : Bonnie: "Jeremy..." : Jeremy: "They shouldn't be here." : Bonnie: "They are here to help you. You trust me?" : Jeremy: "Yeah, I trust you." : Bonnie: "Let's go inside." : Damon: "(To Elena) What the hell is Professor shady pants doing here?" : Elena: "I invited him." ---- : Caroline: "Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?" : Klaus: "Dickens was a dark man. You would've liked him." : Caroline: "Nice snowflake, by the way." : Klaus: "Is my work really that literal?" : Caroline: "I'm serious. There's something... lonely about it." : Klaus: "I'm gonna take that as a compliment. Can I offer you some champagne?" : Caroline: "Can't. Too many adult prying eyes. Don't wanna be a high school cautionary tale in the next town meeting." : Klaus: "Well! Then it's a good thing that the high school part's nearly over." : Caroline: "If we're going be nice to each other, then I will need that glass of champagne." : Klaus: "Is that our thing?" : Caroline: "We don't have a thing." : Klaus: "Allow me." ---- : Stefan: "Well, Jeremy is the hunter, and he has to keep killing vampires to complete his mark, but we can't quite figure out how to keep him from killing us." : Klaus: "Sounds like quite the chore, which is why I feel perfectly justified doing a little charity work." ---- :Damon:(to Elena)"This would me so much more fun if we were naked." :Elena:(to Damon)"This was your call not mine." Gallery 4x09-07.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-46.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-32.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-31.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-36.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-23.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-33.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-03.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-07.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-10.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-16.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-17.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-19.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-20.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-24.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-27.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-28.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-30.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-38.jpg 312889_10152194905490942_553717729_n.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-42.jpg 262627_10152194904785942_242955911_n.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-05.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-06.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-11.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-12.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-16.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-18.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-19.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-21.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-22.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-25.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-27.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-29.jpg 29563 398619490212967 1268949927 n.jpg|Damon Salvatore contemplating man's existential dilemma...|link=http://t.co/BYArptzg tvd 409 ep.jpg|BTS ep409 mf.jpg mf 409 ep.jpg mf party.jpg lake house 409 episode.jpg|Lake House BTS 409 normal_1~75.jpg|4.09 Lake House lh 409.jpg|Lake House 4x09 001_324.jpg 006_157.jpg 4x09 hug.jpg|Tyler and his Mother tumblr_mdlsbwdKL41qbx23zo1_1280.jpg|Tyler and his Mother 2 tumblr_mdlrj0HRJv1qbx23zo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdlro1w5sZ1qbx23zo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdlrsjiVab1qbx23zo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdlrwdISu71qbx23zo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdls1zI0rx1qbx23zo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdn7cehIyp1qbx23zo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdn85ctNbf1qbx23zo2_1280.jpg 537501 467964106580698 1788654471 n.jpg delena going to lake house.jpg 4x09btsdock.jpg|BTS 12082 419381244802442 781531132 n.jpg Delena408.jpg Tumblr mf07js6aCS1qd1kvjo1 500.gif Tumblr mf07js6aCS1qd1kvjo2 500.gif 66727 419358111471422 1418667984 n.jpg 224966 570050689677392 1879918559 n.png Tumblr mf01nnJC9q1rxmwhyo1 500.gif 20730 570066396342488 541461617 n.jpg 397119 570042179678243 1763029510 n.png 20708 570044226344705 348376034 n.jpg Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf02gqebJZ1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf02gqebJZ1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf02gqebJZ1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf02gqebJZ1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o6 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o6 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf018d7Q2M1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf018d7Q2M1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf018d7Q2M1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf018d7Q2M1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf1kefQPpm1rcnwiso4 1280.jpg Tumblr mf1kefQPpm1rcnwiso3 1280.jpg Tumblr mf1kefQPpm1rcnwiso2 1280.jpg Tumblr mf1kefQPpm1rcnwiso1 1280.jpg Tumblr mf18lqJCiE1rndas0o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr mf1ly0wMq21r827jgo1 250.gif Tumblr mf1ly0wMq21r827jgo4 250.gif 563664 438765762844597 1447214231 n.png 481770 438765729511267 478512977 n.png 382098 438765769511263 374603044 n.png 303740 438765976177909 501558862 n.png 281283 438765936177913 1831373023 n.png 65127 438765726177934 390941846 n.png 61461 438765766177930 467857172 n.png 10385 438765789511261 728391333 n.png 155905 420145661392667 779882879 n.jpg TVD-4x09 snowflake.gif|Alternative Title Card for O Come, All Ye Faithful Love is magical meh.gif 001.PNG|Vampire Diaries Christmas 409 - 001.jpg|Morning after no sex... 409 - 002.jpg|This would be so much more fun if we were naked! 409 - 004.jpg|... but the morality patrol would be so upset! 409 - 007.jpg|so let's just tease the Delena fans! Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo2 1280.png 409 - 005.jpg|I'm willing to sign the Non-Disclosure agreement and the Submissive contract... 409 - 006.jpg|Then I could take you to my red room of pain? 409 - 008.jpg|Your ideas intrigue me. Can I subscribe to your newsletter? s030a-d13-vam1-10-01.jpg|So for how much longer do we need to pretend we are Klaus' slave? s030a-d13-vam1-10-02.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-09.jpg|Not much longer, I found the witch! 409 - 010.jpg|A snowflake for Christmas, how original! 409 - 009.jpg|I prefer to call it a post modern something or other! 409 - 011.jpg|I'm your (un)willing slave! 409 - 012.jpg|Did you know Lincoln freed the slaves? 409 - 013.jpg|No? And why should I care? 409 - 016.jpg|So you did get the sword... Now, how to I turn Jeremy into a Vampire killing machine that will not kill us? Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo6 1280.png 698083693-1-.jpg 409 - 023.jpg|... and I'll just transfer Klaus into my body and encase it in cement for a few years... Vampire-Diaries-600x450.jpg 409 - 020.jpg|You mean no more hot Vampire-Hybrid sex with you??? 409 - 021.jpg|Not the reaction I was expecting! 409 - 024.jpg|Ah, the lake cabin again... H114a-d13-vam1-10-43.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-45.jpg 409 - 026.jpg|Let me show you how strong I've become since I turned into a Slayer, I mean, Hunter... 409 - 028.jpg|Remember, we are here not to kill Elena, ok? 409 - 031.jpg|It's your house now... will you invite me in? 409 - 032.jpg|Sure, Elena, please come in... 409 - 033.jpg|So I can stake you for good! 4x09-02.jpg 409 - 035.jpg|You were saying? (I'm glad I've been practicing!) 409 - 034.jpg|Wow! Warrior Princess Elena is so hot! 409 - 036.jpg|This might be harder than I anticipated... 409 - 037.jpg|Look at the beautiful light on my bottles... Hi Caroline! 409 - 038.jpg|We have a major crisis! The fake snow is sticking to my hair, I broke my nail, and Tyler will entomb himself in concrete to get rid of Klaus! 409 - 039.jpg|Repeat that last part again... 409 - 041.jpg|Look, I'm still here, still human! Nobody killed me yet! 409 - 042.jpg|Hum... what a beautiful snowflake! 409 - 044.jpg|So, would like to have a drink with me? Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo7 1280.png 409 - 043.jpg|Hum, Caroline is being nice to me, I wonder what they are plotting.... 409 - 045.jpg|Hum, where would Klaus hide an ancient magic sword.... 409 - 046.jpg|So, Stefan, found that sword yet? 409 - 047.jpg|No, just a chest full of love letters to Klaus... 409 - 048.jpg|Elena, what Elena? No, not here, not anywhere near me, no, not at all! 409 - 050.jpg|So we have all the candles lid for our magical seance... 409 - 051.jpg|and we will hipnotise Jeremy to love and cherish his sister, and forget he wants to kill her! 409 - 052.jpg|Sounds iffy, but we are willing to try anything at this point.... 409 - 054.jpg|Our parents, Jenna, Alaric, Vicky, Anna and everyone we love is dead because of you! I'm gonna kill you deader than dead! 409 - 053.jpg|I guess it did not work so much... 4x09-03.jpg 409 - 055.jpg|Tyler, you can't kill Klaus until I manage to reset Elena to the Team Stefan original settings! 409 - 056.jpg|Stefan back down, there are things more important than your sex life! 409 - 058.jpg|Who's going to stop me? You and what army? 4x09-06.jpg 409 - 060.jpg|Twelve hybrids forged by the blood of your madman immortal best friend... 4x09-04.jpg 409 - 062.jpg|This army! 409 - 063.jpg|You are only allowed to feel his crappy if you are sitting on a bar stool... 409 - 064.jpg|Lucky for you I always bring the bar with me! 409 - 065.jpg|Last time I was here I was so in love with Stefan... tumblr_mejj0gjnxP1qik2bvo1_r1_500.png 409 - 067.jpg|Now I'm so in love with you... 409 - 066.jpg|Is it real or is it the Sire Bond? 409 - 069.jpg|I think that detouring your vampire killing instinct through a Vampire is not going to work... 409 - 072.jpg|You should find another focus for your fuzzy feelings, and I know the perfect one! 409 - 073.jpg|I do have fuzzy warm feelings for Bonnie! And strangely, my compulsion to kill vampires does not compel me to kill Damon... 409 - 074.jpg|Jamie? What Jamie? He's just like a brother to me... Jeremy on the other hand... all those Hunter muscles... 409 - 077.jpg|So, you are sired to the blue eyed monster... 409 - 075.jpg|There is really no cure for loving too much. 409 - 076.jpg|Incidentally, I lost my wife and child and I am looking for a way to bring them back from the dead. Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo5 1280.png 409 - 079.jpg|Remind me why I haven't killed you yet. 4x09-01.jpg 409 - 081.jpg|Look at me, I am still plot relevant! 409 - 085.jpg|Mom, I'm going to get entombed in concrete for a few years, but it's ok, I'm immortal... 409 - 084.jpg|You're going to miss graduation! 409 - 086.jpg|Your father would be so proud of you! 409 - 000.jpg|Carol Lockwood 409 - 087.jpg|Just make sure they dig you up before my funeral... 409 - 088.jpg|So, there is this rock I found... 409 - 089.jpg|So you want us to believe this rock came from the same place where the hunter's tattoo will lead us, and it's the same place where we will find the cure for vampirism and the recipe for immortality.... all in one package? 409 - 093.jpg|Pretty much yes to all of the above. 409 - 095.jpg|and why do we need to make Jeremy keep killing vampires? 409 - 094.jpg|The tattoo reveals a spell to open the tomb, or something like this... 409 - 103.jpg|So the cure to immortality is buried with the first immortal? 409 - 102.jpg|YES! It's very simple and it makes total sense! 409 - 105.jpg|No, it doesn't? And how did you come by this information? And what is in it for you? 409 - 104.jpg|I just want to raise my wife and kids from the dead. I just might do Hayley's parents if I get around to it... 409 - 106.jpg|Not sure it's a good idea... 409 - 110.jpg|Made worst by the fact that we have to turn Jeremy into a vampire killing machine. 409 - 114.jpg|What if I say my interest is academic and I just want to shake hands with the oldest immortal? 409 - 115.jpg|Still not buying it. 409 - 097.jpg|Tyler, you don't understand! This is bigger than you think! 409 - 098.jpg|Stefan, restoring your sex life is not as important than getting rid of the most evil, powerful and immortal being in the planet! 409 - 099.jpg|We don't give a rat's ass about a cure for Vampirism! 409 - 108.jpg|Hello? I'm in an underground crypt yet I have perfect reception! 409 - 107.jpg|Don't ask how, or who or where, but we don't need the sword anymore, 409 - 109.jpg|This is great news! I'm gonna run and tell Tyler and the Hybrids are actually going to let me because they understand exactly what is going on! 409 - 116.jpg|How did you escape the dungeons? 409 - 118.jpg|I'm here to tell you, you don't have to bury your beautiful body in concrete for the next 50 years! 409 - 119.jpg|What??? 409 - 117.jpg|We can transfer Klaus to Rebekah's body and get rid of TWO originals! 409 - 120.jpg|Caroline, you are not only beautiful, you are smart too! 409 - 121.jpg|Hayley has a problem. 409 - 122.jpg|Fix it! That is all Shane replies 409 - 126.jpg|Hayley is going to "solve" her problems... 409 - 127.jpg|Bonnie has confirmed that we can dump Klaus into Rebekah's body and encase them both. It will work! 409 - 128.jpg|It's a pity you won't stay dead! NECKSNAP! Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo3 1280.png 409 - 130.jpg|I think Professor Shady Pants can really help Jeremy! 409 - 129.jpg|I think he killed Pastor Young and the Council! 409 - 133.jpg|I can hear your breathing, Professor! 409 - 134.jpg|Pastor Young was suicidal, I did not know he was homicidal! 409 - 135.jpg|But you said that he was NOT suicidal... 409 - 136.jpg|Elena, I have this stake... 409 - 138.jpg|Ah, warm and fuzzy feelings foe Bonnie! 409 - 139.jpg|I hand over my stake... 409 - 141.jpg|Suddenly, I don't want to kill you anymore! 409 - 143.jpg|(gossip, gossip, gossip...) 409 - 144.jpg|Hum... What is that werewolf talking with Klaus.. 409 - 148.jpg|Stefan! Caroline has been nice to me - what have you been plotting? 409 - 147.jpg|I broke into your house looking for the sword. 409 - 146.jpg|Stefan, I'm your best friend, why would you do that for me? 409 - 151.jpg|You know in the end we will end up alone and lonely... 409 - 150.jpg|.... 409 - 152.jpg|I am the best friend you have! 409 - 155.jpg|Who is lying on the floor? 409 - 157.jpg|Oh, no? Is she dead? 409 - 158.jpg|She does not have a pulse and I am NOT wearing a vervain bracelet that does not match my outfit! 409 - 159.jpg|I don't have a pulse, but I'm not really dead! 409 - 160.jpg|That's scarry! 409 - 161.jpg|That were-bitch killed me and will ruin our plan! 409 - 164.jpg|You did not see anything... 409 - 170.jpg|April is wearing vervain bracelet. She can't be compelled 409 - 167.jpg|Oh, sh!t!!! 409 - 172.jpg|I have something to tell you... 409 - 171.jpg|There is no witch.... 409 - 173.jpg|You mean you betrayed all the pack, all that we've build together these last few months... 409 - 174.jpg|Here we are, ready to ambush Klaus when he is led here! 409 - 176.jpg|Aaaaarghhhhh! 409 - 177.jpg|Heart-rip 409 - 179.jpg|Swipe! 409 - 180.jpg|Grrrrrrrr! 409 - 181.jpg|Head-chop 409 - 182.jpg|Pow! 409 - 183.jpg|sword throw 409 - 184.jpg|Heart-rip 409 - 187.jpg|plop 409 - 186.jpg|You double crossing heartless were-bitch! 409 - 189.jpg|Stalking.... 409 - 190.jpg|Blood splatter 409 - 191.jpg|Oh, crap! 409 - 192.jpg|Heart-rip... 409 - 193.jpg|I'm so lonely.... 409 - 194.jpg|Ah, peaceful scene of holiday family bliss... 409 - 195.jpg|how long will it last? 409 - 196.jpg|Hello Handsome! I'm under the mistletoe! 409 - 197.jpg|Elena, I can't do that... 409 - 199.jpg|It's wrong, I'm not the bad guy anymore... 409 - 200.jpg|But I want you! 409 - 202.jpg|Do You? Or it's just the sire bond? 409 - 201.jpg|I have to cut the chord! 409 - 203.jpg|Please don't do it to me! 409 - 204.jpg|So, I feel sorry for Klaus, he is so lonely.... 409 - 206.jpg|you know who is not lonel? 409 - 207.jpg|It's nice that we have a network of friends who love and support each other or we could turn evil like Klaus. 409 - 205.jpg|I am totally going to rat on my very best friend.... 409 - 210.jpg|Elena is with Damon... 409 - 213.jpg|Ah, Jeremy I thought the writers had forgotten about our sweet romance! 409 - 214.jpg|Warm and fuzzy feelings.... 409 - 215.jpg|I want you to get into this car. It would make me incredibly sad.. 409 - 216.jpg|I was ready to fight you about this. Now I am a slave to your words and have to enter the car! 409 - 219.jpg|You mean together TOGETHER???? 409 - 218.jpg|Grrrrrr AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH! Breaking furniture! 409 - 220.jpg|The horror! The horror! 409 - 221.jpg|1klaus12 unsired, immortal Hybrids are absolutely no match against the mighty Klaus 409 - 222.jpg|The horror! All this blood bath.... 409 - 223.jpg|My best new friend Bekah is dead!!! Horror! Hum... what is this silver dagger doing here? 409 - 224.jpg|Tyler dear, I need a sober driver to take me home... 409 - 225.jpg|Hello Klaus! Did you like the fake snow? 409 - 226.jpg|It made a perfect background for the blood splatter 409 - 229.jpg|Please don't kill Tyler! He is everything I've got! 409 - 227.jpg|And you are everything he has... 409 - 230.jpg|It's a perfect simetry... 409 - 231.jpg|Glub! Glub! 409 - 232.jpg 409 - 233.jpg|... sigh... 409 - 234.jpg|A man gotta do what a man gotta do... 409 - 235.jpg|Santa Klaws killed the Christmas Carol... Trivia *Antagonists: Niklaus Mikaelson, Atticus Shane and Hayley. *This is the last episode of "The Hunter chapter." *April finds a daggered Rebekah and finds out about the vampires and other supernatural beings. *It was revealed that Hayley never wanted to free the hybrids from Niklaus. They would only be used for the sacrifice. **Niklaus kills twelve unsired hybrids. *The Winter Wonderland-themed party seems to resemble the Winter Party from novels, which took part in The Fury: **''Elena (as a vampire), Stefan, Damon, Meredith, Bonnie, Matt, and Alaric decide to go to the tomb of Honoria Fell, to know the cause of all attacks in the town. Katherine uses her powers to attack the attendees in the Winter Party, but Alaric, Meredith, Bonnie, Matthew and even Caroline help the people during the attack of animals. Finally, Katherine and Elena die by exposure to sunlight, and ends the Katherine's chapter, and starts the Klaus' chapter.'' *The title card at the end of the episode had a snowflake falling instead of the usual falling drop of blood. *Klaus killed Carol. *This is the second mid-season finale that Klaus has killed someone. The first time was Homecoming when he killed Mikael. **This is also the second mid-season finale of the failed attempt to kill Klaus. **This is also the second mid-season finale that Klaus has killed a parent of a hybrid. *Elena, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie are the only characters to appear in four mid-season finales thus far. *Jenna Sommers and Logan Fell were mentioned by Elena. *Damon admits to Elena that Christmas used to be his and Stefan's favorite holiday when they were humans, but they never celebrated it after they turned. Behind the Scenes * The scene in which Carol drowns was done by a stunt girl. The moments when you see Carol's face underwater were filmed in a tank on the stage. ** There were two deleted scenes in which Carol was drunk. http://insidetv.ew.com/2012/12/13/vampire-diaries-midseason-finale-death/ Continuity *This is the first mid-season finale to feature April, Hayley and Shane; the second to feature Rebekah, Carol and Klaus; the third to feature Jeremy, and the fourth to feature Elena, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler. *The Gilbert Family Lake House was last seen in The Dinner Party in Season 2. *This is the second time Damon goes to the lake house. He previously visited there in The Dinner Party. *Klaus, Carol, Matt, April and Jeremy were last seen in My Brother's Keeper. *Rebekah was last seen in The Five. However, she only appears as a daggered corpse in this episode. *The first scene, with Damon and Elena in bed, mirrors the opening scene from We'll Always Have Bourbon Street. But to stress the change in status, they are somber and clothed. *Elena has been practicing fighting and self-defense, first with Alaric, then with Stefan. It paid off when Jeremy tried to stake her, but failed. *It's the second time that Caroline tells Klaus that if she needs to be nice to him, she'll need booze - and both times she was distracting him while the gang was up to something. *Tyler reminds Stefan and Caroline that they were responsible for the death of Chris, who was first seen in We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes. *Carol Lockwood says she is channeling Tyler's father, Richard Lockwood, who died in Founder's Day. 'Tropes' *Tyler and Hayley have a Zany Scheme, a very complicated plan to rid them of Klaus. It not only does not work, it backfires! *On the other hand, Hayley's Unspoken Plan with Shane works like a charm! *Hayley kills Caroline using the ever reliable Neck Snap. *Alas, poor Kimberley and Chris, we hardly knew ye .... *They were sacrificial lambs: characters we got to know only so that their deaths would have some sort of impact. Their death provides no real change in the plot except to show that Klaus is dead serious. *All the other 10 hybrids, were part of the Red Shirt Army: expendable extras whose names we did not even learn. They are just target practice... *Carol Lockwood on the other hand, was a Sacrificial Lion. Her death is unnecessary to the great scheme, but will produce shockwaves in the story, and may alter the behavior of certain characters. *All these deaths are to re-afirm the writers commitment to Anyone Can Die, except when protected by Plot Armour or Contractual Immortality. *Snow means Death - although Mystic Falls is naturally snow free, it is covered in artificial snow as a prenunce of the massacre that is about to happen. *After he kills the Hybrids and goes after Carol Lockwood, Klaus is wearing a blood splattered White Shirt of Death. Also, fake snow keeps falling on the background, anouncing Carol's death. *With the rekindle of Bonnie's and Jeremy's romance poor Jamie is all but forgotten. He did not die, so he is not a Forgotten Fallen Friend . He was not put on a bus either, so I guess he suffers from Chuck Cunningham Syndrome , who went up the stairs in the end of Season 1 and never, ever came back... Cultural References *The title of the episode is the first verse of the English translation of the Christmas Carol Adeste Fideles. *Saved by the Bell was an American sit con about highschoolers. The expression means saved by last minute intervention . The origin is from boxing, when a boxer who is loosing can be saved if the bell announcing the end of he round rings. *Postmodernism - as a philosophy is hard to define. It's a set of crytical, strategic and rhetorical practices employing concepts such as difference, repetition, symulacrum and hyper realysm to de-stabilise other concepts. Still, the painting looks like a giant, lonely snowflake! *Winter Wonderland - a popular 1934 Christmas song. *Stefan tells Klaus that Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves . Apparently he also was a vampire hunteron his free time... *Tiny Tim is a character in Charles Dicken 's famous work: "A Christmas Carol ". Dickens lived between 1812 and 1870. Klaus implied that he knew him personally. *Both Caroline and Tyler refuse (at first) to have alcohol in public. This is the first mention in the series that the characters are below drinking age in the state of Virginea (21). *Damon says Klaus is MVP on the quest for the cure: Most Valuable Player. *Damon calls Shane Dr Evil - the vilain from the Austin Powers movies. *Master Cleanse- a modified juice fast, that permits no food, only tea and lemonade made with Maple Syrup and Cayenne Pepper. It's a designed to eliminate toxins from the body and promote wellness. *Kumbaya - a Negro spiritual song from the 30s. It is a standard campside song. *Old Wives' Tale - supposed to be wisdom, passed from older to new generations, but many times they are unverified claims with exagerated or untrue claims. *Noah's Ark - since the time of the Greeks, millions of dollars were spent financing countless excursions to Mount Ararat, looking for the physical remains of the Ark. *Kill two birds with one stone - to solve two problems with a single action. References See Also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Featured Episodes